closed_offfandomcom-20200215-history
Iris Elliot
Iris is a 17 year old. She is the eleventh person & the last one needed to awaken to leave. She is the hardest to awaken as she believes that like Alissa before her that everyday is a new day. So in order to get her both Kara & Alissa go to convince her but that still is not enough for her to awaken because she only believes in what the Priest/Priestess tell her or what the royal family say. Background She was born from a sick & weak mother that was passing the church when she slowly near the door a priest walks out & takes the baby girl & took the mother in as well but the mother was to sick & passed away that night. Iris was raised in the church as an apprentice to the priest that took her in he taught her everything he knew. Then one day he ups & vanishes never being heard from again. When she was 14 she became a Priestess & was out taking care of people & helping her church prosper. She became a bit suspicious when certain funds went missing from the church & caught a priest speaking about bribe to a Thief name Samson who came to return the money the church had. Samson does eventually change his ways but when she spots him she was reluctant to even speak to him. She speaks very innocently but also has a small temper. Kara & Alissa are the two that go to awaken her they speak to her and each time they failed to get through to her because Iris said I only listen to the priest/priestess or the royal family so unless you know a royal family member I suggest you leave this place. Kara suggested to go see the Princess but once they awakened Samson the castle added more guards so Samson snuck in & spoke to the princess. The Princess gave a note to Samson to hand Kara & told Samson that have Kara give that letter to the last to awaken & have her tell that person to come here I will talk to her personally. Kara & Alissa both go back & talk to Iris this time she listened as the note she read was from the princess & she was requested to come to the castle by the princess but before she closed the letter she accidently touched Alissa when Iris did that she saw most of the truth but not all so they told Iris you need to go speak to the princess she is waiting Iris shook her head & walked over to the castle she was let in & she spoke to the princess who she touched as well & the truth finally came to her that the time has been nothing but looping she asked where do I need to go to keep theses memories the princess pointed to the house where everyone else stayed. So once Iris packed her bags at the church she moved to the house where she saw not only Kara & Alissa but Samson as well who had changed his ways. For the first time she felt as though she was a member of a soon to become huge family. Portrayed By Hayden Panettiere Gallery hayden-panettiere-2014-hd-wallpaper-3.jpg Trivia * Category:Female Character Category:Priestess Category:Human